Another Dream That Felt So Real!
by Mrs. Kasey Prime
Summary: Here another of Transformers I had. This time the dream was about Transformers Cybertron and had Optimus Prime, Scattershot,Hotshot,Jetfire,Wing Saber and me in it. Enjoy!


After I watched a great episode of Transformers Cybertron, I went to bed and drifted to sleep. It was then I started to dream about Transformers Cybertron. And it felt so real that I decided to put the dream into a story,so on with the story. This would be the second dream I had of Transformers and that it deals with Optimus Prime! Too weird.

I was in my house taking a shower to clean myself. I have the house to myself since my parents went on a trip, I would of gone,but the trip was only enough for two people,but that didn't bother me as the Autobots came over to watch me. As I shower I kept going over this weird feelings I had ever since I meet Optimus Prime. He was my guardian and I felt something much stronger for,but I didn't want to ruining the friendship that we formed.

They were discussing something as I came out of my house it was something like this.

"Optimus, you need to Kim how you feel about her." said Hotshot

"I know,but I don't know how to tell her." replied Optimus, " I don't want to ruin the friendship that we are forming."

I stop dead in my tracks as my eyes started to water and I was shock that he felt the same way. It was too much for me to handle that I took off for a small that I never seen before on my farm. Optimus felt something was off as he turned to see me running away,but why was she running? Then it hit him! He knew that I heard what they were discussing,but it was all true! He did love me and that wasn't going to stop him from caring and protecting me.

"Kim! Wait. Autobots we must find her! Roll out!" order Optimus as they went to find me. I ran into the small building as fall down as I try to clam my racing heart down. I was so happy that Optimus felt the same way,but I just couldn't believe it. I looked to see the Autobots searching for me and looked in the buildings including the one I was in,but didn't see me.

Autobots kept looking for me. Optimus was determined to find me and tell me how he feels. He just wasn't sure,but now that he saw me took off,thats when he realize that he was going to tell me. They search for me for over an hour and regrouped.

"Autobots,report." said Optimus.

" We didn't find her sir." said Scattershot.

"Same to report with me and Hotshot." said Jetfire

"We need to keep looking, Jetfire and Wing Saber take it to the sky search for her from the skys." said Optimus

They all nodded and went to search some more. It was about two hours that I've been in that small that I decided to sneak a peak to see where they were at. I saw them going down into the pasture as I took it as my chance to escape to a new hiding spot.

Jetfire and Wing Saber were in the sky as they spotted me and reported to Optimus.

"Optimus! We found her, she heading south." said Wing Saber.

"Keep up with her. I will be there." said Optimus.

I looked up to see Wing Saber and Jetfire as I ran faster only trip on a rock as cut my knee pretty bad,but I kept going as I bleed and left a trail. I got on top of the hill to Optimus,Hotshot and Scattershot come running up from the pasture. I came to well that wasn't far way, I stop to hold on to the well to catch up on my breathing.

Then I felt someone was right beside me, I looked up to see Optimus Prime standing right beside me as I wanted to take off, Optimus picked me up and handed me a beautiful white rose tipped with red and blue colors.

"Please don't run away Kim. I've been fighting this feeling for so long that I decided to tell you. I love you Kim,more then anything else in the world." said Optimus. I was in complete shock, in return I kissed him on his lips. Optimus return the kiss with so much force. He want to show me how much he loved me and that he didn't want me to leave home. Optimus's seen the scene and decided to explore my farm to give me and Optimus some time alone. Optimus put me on his shoulder as he walked down to the pasture to see what his men were doing.

I held the rose to my nose. The was smelled wonderful! Optimus sure knew the way to my heart and I was happy. But we didn't know that a pair of red eyes were watching us! That's where the dream ended! I'm telling you it felt real!

~To Be Continue~


End file.
